czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Sezon 1
thumb|300px|Zdjęcie promujące sezon 1.Sezon 1 'był kręcony i emitowany od października 1998 roku do maja 1999 i składa się z 22 odcinków. Pierwsze DVD z sezonem zostało wydane w 2005 roku jako box-set bez żadnych dodatków. Zostało wydane również jako część kompletnej kolekcji w 2008. Streszczenie Siostry Halliwell po 6 miesiącach spotykają się w domu babci. Jest im trudno przyzwyczaić się do siebie po takiej rozłące. Często dochodzi do sprzeczek pomiędzy najstarszą Prue i najmłodszą Phoebe. Natomiast średnia siostra zawsze stara się łagodzić spory. Kiedy siostry Halliwell dziedziczą dom po śmierci babci i odkrywają tajną do tej pory "Księgę Cieni " dowiadują się, że każda z nich posiada unikalną moc. Prue (Shannen Doherty) może przenosić przedmioty siłą woli, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) zatrzymywać czas a Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) przewidywać przyszłość, a z czasem także przeszłość. Indywidualnie każda siostra Halliwell jest silna, ale najsilniejsze są tylko wtedy gdy są razem, ponieważ tworzą Moc Trzech i są w stanie chronić niewinnych oraz unicestwiać zło. Każdy ekscytujący odcinek zawiera nie tylko nadprzyrodzone momenty, ale też zabawne sceny. Obsada Główni bohaterowie *Shannen Doherty jako Prue Halliwell (22/22) *Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell (22/22) *Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) *T.W King jako Andy Trudeau (21/22) *Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris (17/22) Powracające postacie *Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt (7/22) *Neil Roberts jako Rex Buckland (6/22) *Leigh-Allyn Baker jako Hannah Webster (5/22) *Cristine Rose jako Clarie Pyrce (5/22) *Carlos Gomez jakoInspektor Rodriguez (3/22) *Jennifer Rhodes jako Penelope Halliwell (2/22) *Billy Drago jako Barbas (1/22) *Fionla Hughes jako Patty Halliwell (1/22) *Shaw Christian jako Josh (3/22) Tapety Jeżeli jesteś fanem 1 sezonu na pewno spodobają Ci się nasze tapety związane z serialem: charmed.jpg blog_cy_3628006_5268632_tr_prue.jpg Piper-the-girls-of-charmed-855261_800_600.jpg K,Njg3MjE4OTQsNDY5NTQwNjk=,f,Phoebe11.jpg Grams-the-girls-of-charmed-941299_800_600.jpg k,Njg3MjE4OTQsNDY5NTQwNjk=,f,Charmed11111.jpg k,Njg3MjE4OTQsNDY5NTQwNjk=,f,halloween.jpg Blog ot 4244362 5976809 tr phoebe 20piper 20prue 20 charmed .jpg Uwagi i ciekawostki *Jeśli jedna z postaci drugoplanowych nie pojawia się w danym odcinku, jego nazwisko nie pojawia się thumb|200px|Okładka DVD.również w rozpoczęciu serialu. *DVD box-set z tym sezonem zostało wydane w lutym 2005 r. w regionie 1 (USA, Kanada), a dla innych krajów w maju, kwietniu, czerwcu lub lipcu. Płyta nie zawiera żadnych materiałów dodatkowych, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu fanów. Żaden z pozostałych sezonów serialu takie materiały zawiera. *Limitowana edycja DVD box-set została wydana z czerwoną pokrywką zamiast fioletowej. Zawierał on także pakiet tarota. *Czołówka przeszła kilka zmian w ciągu pierwszych pięciu odcinków. Kolejność głównej obsady została zmieniona, jak również kilka efektów w serialu. *Alyssa Milano została wprowadzona przed T.W King i Dorian Gregory po czwartym odcinku, a pozostałe przed jej nazwiskiem. *Trzy główne aktorki Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs i Alyssa Milano pojawiły się w każdym odcinku męskie postacie nie. *T.W King nie pojawił się w odcinku "That 70's Episode " jednak pojawia się on tam jako dziecko. thumb|200px|Zdjęcie promujące z orginalną Phoebe Halliwell. *Dorian Gregory nie pojawił się w odcinku "Thank You for Not Morphing ", "Dead Man Dating " "The Fourth Sister ", "The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts ", "Feats of Clay ", "The Wendigo ", "Which Prue is It, Anyway? " oraz "That '70s Episode ". *W pilotażowym odcinku postać Phoebe grała inna aktorka Lori Rom . Alyssa Milano została obsadzona w roli najmłodszej siostry po tym jak Lori Rom zrezygnowała z serialu z powodu problemów osobistych. Dodatkowo w rolę Andyego Trudeau wcielił się Chris Boyd, ale ostatecznie zastąpił go T.W King. W pierwszym odcinku niektóre sceny z pilotażowego odcinka zostały wycięte, zmienione bądź dodane do przedłużenia go do pełnej transmisji czasu pracy. *Postać Darryla Morrisa nie pojawiła się w odcinku pilotażowym. *T.W King odszedł z serialu z nieznanych powodów. Odcinki Unaired-Pilot-charmed-15894311-976-719.jpg|'Nieemitowany odcinek pilotażowy|link=Nieemitowany odcinek pilotażowy PowerOfThreeSpell.jpg|'Właśnie tak przychodzi magia'|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes SistersSpellJavna.jpg|'Zalazłeś mi za skórę'|link=I've Got You Under My Skin 200px-201px-1x03-Sisters.jpg|'Dziękuję za przyjazd'|link=Thank You For Not Morphing 200px-201px-1x04-Sisters-Innocent.jpg|'Umawiając się z trupem'|link=Dead Man Dating 200px-1x05-Sisters-Hospital.jpg|'Zaklinacz snów'|link=Dream Sorcerer 200px-1x06-Prue.jpg|'Wesele z piekła rodem'|link=The Wedding from Hell 200px-1x07-Sisters-Book.jpg|'Czwarta siostra'|link=The Fourth Sister 200px-1x08-Prue-Book.jpg|'Prawda leży daleko... i boli'|link=The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts 200px-1x09-Melinda-Drawing.jpg|'Czarownica wróciła'|link=The Witch is Back 200px-1x10-Book-Erase.jpg|'Czarodziejskie zło'|link=Wicca Envy 200px-201px-1x11-Sisters.jpg|'Wyczyny Claya'|link=Feats of Clay 200px-202px-1x12-Phoebe-Prue-Book.jpg|'Powrót Wendego'|link=The Wendigo 200px-1x13-Prue.jpg|'Poprzez strach do wieczności'|link=From Fear to Eternity 200px-1x14-Leo.jpg|'Sekrety i faceci'|link=Secrets and Guys 200px-1x15-Grams.jpg|'Czy w tym domu jest Straszydło?'|link=Is There a Woogy in the House? 200px-1x16-Prue-Spell.jpg|'Która z was do wiedźma Prue?'|link=Which Prue is It, Anyway? 200px-1x17-Grams-Patty.jpg|'Epizod w latach 70.'|link=That '70s Episode 200px-1x18-Brendan-Sisters.jpg|'Kiedy źli czarodzieje stają się dobrymi'|link=When Bad Warlocks Go Good 200px-1x19-Prue-Piper.jpg|'Oślepieni'|link=Out of Sight 200px-1x20-Book.jpg|'Potęga dwójki'|link=The Power of Two 200px-1x21-Piper-Leo.jpg|'Miłość rani'|link=Love Hurts 200px-1x22-Time.jpg|'Déjà Vu wciąż od nowa'|link=Déjà Vu All Over Again 694685201.jpg|Następne: Sezon 2|link=Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezony